


Rest easy

by monwonpanda



Series: SonShin(e) [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, domesticau, experimental smut, hoseok likes taking care of his man, showho, subwonho, swimmer hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monwonpanda/pseuds/monwonpanda
Summary: He has absolutely nothing against begging. On the contrary, he quite enjoys it. It’s just that power play requires time and that’s something they’ve been lacking lately. He makes do with what he can.Although this ritual is by far the one he looks forward to the most.Hyunwoo is tired after a long day and his boyfriend just wants to love him.





	Rest easy

 

It aches, the strain eats away at his already fatigued muscle and each steps need to be deliberated in order to move forward. They scatter from the gym in silence, neither trainers nor athletes in the mood to share any farewells. Despite the cold draft that wavers through the air, everyone is all too grateful to finally be going home.

Training had been gruelling and the warmth of the indoor pool was harsh on Hyunwoo’s skin. He shares a strong dislike with the artificial warmth, much preferring the cool of waters on a cloudy day. Most disagreed and the last few training sessions had taken place in a fully enclosed swimming court. The chlorine is disgustingly strong and the air taste stale, the dead of the night offers him more relief than he imagined.

He enjoys the quiet as he drives home. The only thing to accompany him is the casual pang of pain in his arms. They’re too exhausted but he refuses to let Hoseok drive this late at night. It helps that his body moves on auto pilot, little or no thought going into his driving. Common areas are passed, and he gets an estimation of just how close he is to home every now and then.

Heavy legs step out of the vehicle, Hyunwoo takes a moment to break his back before he heads to the front door. It’s open as usual and he’s too tired to reprimand his boyfriend.

“Babe,” Hyunwoo feels the warmth of Hoseok’s chest press against his back, leans arms coming to wrap around his tired body.

Hyunwoo manages a grunt as he shrugs off the embrace, the aching muscles pulling from Hoseok’s tight embrace

He panics,”Did I hurt you?”

“Not really, my body is just bit strained,” Hyunwoo explains as he presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s frowning lips,”It’s nothing much.”

 He remains close as Hyunwoo slides onto the sofa, reaching for cushions to add to the comfort. The athlete gratefully leans forward as Hoseok sets a few cushions against his back. A long tired sigh leaves Hyunwoo’s lips as he sinks to pillowy comfort. Eyes closed as he feels his body unwind into the heat. There’s a tug at his feet and he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know it’s Hoseok.

Gently, he unlaces the sneakers and removes them. His warm fingers sliding into the socks as he slips them off. A small smile playing on his lips as he looks up at Hyunwoo’s blissful face.

He must exhausted.

“Will you eat?”He asks as he heads for the kitchen,” I made paella but the unhealthy way this time.”

Hyunwoo likes the sound of that. He’s tired of the same repetitive meals as per his diet plan. It’s even tougher on Hoseok but he’s been putting up a good fight. Honestly Hyunwoo wouldn’t mind eating separate meals. He was the one training, not Hoseok, so it would be unfair to push his restrictions on him. He wasn’t one to push though and Hoseok insisted that eating separate meals were ridiculous. It was sweet but Hyunwoo wished he would listen. He wasn’t too comfortable with eating together, considering he got home much later than his boyfriend but even then too, Hoseok refuses to budge.

I don’t want to eat alone he said but ‘ I want to eat with you’ is what he meant.

Even now, coming home at half past eleven in the dead of the night, Hoseok waits to eat with him.

Even if he had already eaten with his members, he would never think of breaking routine,”Yeah.”

He doesn’t get a chance to get up, Hoseok already at his side with a bowl and chopsticks. He’s beaming and Hyunwoo doesn’t know how he maintains this.

“Thanks,” he says as he resigns himself to eating in the warmth of the sofa.

Wordlessly, the blonde takes a seat on the grey couch. It’s his place and Hyunwoo rarely ever sees him sitting anywhere else. It’s rare for them to eat here but Hoseok must be worried about his pained expression he had when he was embraced.

It smells delicious, a warm garlic scent wafting form the porcelain bowls. His mouth waters and he hears his boyfriend chuckle.

“It’s been a while huh?” he laughs.

It has. Hoseok’s food was divine majority of the time but the blonde just didn’t seem to pick up anything. He would always need his tablet on hand, his eyes always glancing at the recipe on screen for reassurance.

Hyunwoo’s diet had made it easier. The foods prescribed for his competitive swimming regime didn’t require much preparation. Quick work but Hoseok tired quickly of it. Every now and again he would break the cycle with something random of the internet.

Tonight was paella. Hoseok had taken his time at the fish market, making sure each ingredient was fresh. It was a productive way to spend his lunch break. Considering the overwhelming work load, he took every opportunity to escape his stressed out colleagues.

“It’s good, it’s really good,” Hyunwoo comments after he’s swallowed his first bite.

He’s never been one to be too verbal about his likes and dislikes and that only makes Hoseok appreciate his praise even more.

“Fried the prawns in garlic butter. I wasn’t joking when I said unhealthy,” He smiles back.

Hyunwoo hums as he goes about completing his meal. His boyfriend keeps the talking to a minimal, just a few snippets of some showdown at the market and a conversation he had with Hyunwoo’s mother. Typical stuff really.

They eat in dim light of their living room. It’s minimally decorated. Almost rust orange walls are littered with few odds and ends. Some pictures from their days in school, some random ones from their travels and the latest one from their mountain climbing experience. There’s no order, they aren’t even in some of the pictures but Hoseok argued they created a nostalgic atmosphere. He had to agree, not that he would argue even if he didn’t agree.

This house was Hoseok’s. It belongs to both of them but Hyunwoo had wanted it for his boyfriend more than anything. He always felt incapable of making the younger extraordinarily happy. Probably because Hoseok got happy over the most trivial of things but Hyunwoo knew he had got this right on the head. It was out of their price range at that time but Hoseok’s eyes gleamed so brightly and Hyunwoo knew an opportunity like this didn’t come by often. He did whatever needed to be done and the house became their home.

He doesn’t say when he’s finished but Hoseok soon notices and takes away both their bowls. He wants to protest but his body isn’t in the mood to cooperate, so he thanks the other instead.

Heavy hands come to pat his full belly and Hyunwoo feels like a whale swallowed into the couch. The day had been long, too long in fact. He was always happy with his profession as a swimmer, mostly because he never got tired of taking to the waters. Wasn’t that the path to happiness? Making your passion your profession. Well today, the passion had escaped him a little past midday and the only thing that kept him going was the profession.

Hoseok busies himself with the dishes and Hyunwoo finds himself nodding off to the sound of the tap.

-

“Woo,” Hyunwoo can faintly remember the first time Hoseok called him that.

Making friends hadn’t come easy to either one of them but Hoseok had made the attempt. By break, he had comfortably called Hyunwoo by the new nickname and sealed their friendship.

“Baby,” Hoseok persists, Hyunwoo gives in,” Why don’t you go shower and then I’ll give you a massage.”

As much as Hoseok wants to hoist his teddy bear to bed, he knows Hyunwoo would refuse without having a shower, despite already having one at the gym.

“Yeah,” the athlete mumbles as his hand comes to rub his eyes, ”I should.”

His body immediately disagrees with his choice and he feels the ache return when he tries to depart from the cushiony comfort. Hoseok is by his side but knows better.

“Fuck,” he hisses.

Hoseok smiles at him sheepishly.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he almost giggles.

Hyunwoo doesn’t persist, his feet navigating him towards his bedroom.

From there on, his body works on memory. Hoseok’s put the geyser on the minute he came home, so the water is boiling. Thankfully because Hyunwoo needs it more than ever. He could never be appeased with the shower at the gym. He still felt very much unclean and would stay feeling that until he could finally bathe in his own home.

The steaming water washes over him and he feels the knots release underneath the heat. A groan escapes the lips but pleasure is the last thing on his mind. He reasons with himself, he’s probably in such a state because it’s been a good while since their training session was this extreme. The reason backfires because Hyunwoo reprimands himself for taking things too easy.

It’s aggravating but he knows this routine all too well by now. They influx training, it hurts like hell, the next day it hurts worst and then they boost up with regular work outs. It still annoys him though, being such a veteran, his body still feels this way. He thinks he should more durable by now.

The steam dissipates, his stark naked form dripping with water. The heavy scent of jasmine is in the air and his eyes soon adjust s to the dimly lit room. Switching off the bathroom, he lets the dullness flood the room. Hoseok’s candle jars are scattered randomly around the room; one on the bedside table, a few on their ornamental chest and smaller ones on the floor.

The duvet is doubled on Hoseok’s side of the bed, allowing Hyunwoo to smoothly collapse on his side. His wet hair sinking into the charcoal grey pillow. His cheek is pressed against the cool material, eyes closed as the cool air grazes over his heated wet skin.

The click of the door brings him out of his haze. He knows it’s Hoseok and isn’t disturbed in the least when the bed dips and the noise of the hairdryer disturbs his cherished peace. Hoseok would never let him sleep with wet hair, despite Hyunwoo doing just that on multiple occasions and as yet to get sick. He doesn’t argue and lets his boyfriend’s fingers weave through his hair as he dries it. There’s tap on his cheek and Hyunwoo switches position, letting his left cheek rest on the warm sheets. The noise abruptly stops and Hyunwoo gratefully greets the silence once more. The bed shifts again and he feels Hoseok’s lips press against the spot at the base of his neck.

There’s shuffling but Hyunwoo knows he doesn’t need to be awake for this but he prefers to. It’s the last shred of intimacy they get to share when competition season comes around. The days before weren’t any better, not with his father being diagnosed with stomach cancer. He and Hoseok alternated visits to his mother house. Things were unstable and if one of them was at home, they were usually alone because the other would be at Hyunwoo’s home.

The younger’s feet pad gently against the wooden floor, coming to Hyunwoo’s side. He grabs the green towel and proceeds to wipe off the excess water, nudging Hyunwoo slightly. It doesn’t bother him and his eyes stay sealed.

The blonde smiles,”I know you’re not asleep.”

Hyunwoo’s lips betray him, twitching into a small smile.

Wasting no more time, Hoseok brings a bowl of warm oil to the side table. Getting on the bed, he strangles the naked form, making himself comfortable on Hyunwoo’s tan butt cheeks. Cautiously, he leans forward and dips his hand into the warm oil.

Bring both hands together, he rubs gently in an attempt to create some additional heat.. Pressing his palms against Hyunwoo’s shoulder blade, he smoothens the oil before letting his finger dig into the muscles.

He’s learnt the basics from his friend, who had so happily taught him the thai massaging techniques, claiming they were excellent for foreplay. That hadn’t worked well because Hyunwoo promptly fell asleep on the first attempt but expressed how well he rested he felt afterwards. So it was helpful any way. They were young, Hoseok wonders if Hyunwoo knew he was after sex that night. Probably not.

 Not to mention Hyunwoo has taught him some techniques he uses on other team mates.

Hyunwoo shudders under the ministrations, the muscles melting under the warmth of his lover’s hand. His skin soaks up the moisture, the oil coating the expanse of his back. It releases the tension and he falls further and further into bliss. Hoseok’s hands had always been gifted, be it massaging worn out muscles or easing a headache by rubbing his temples.

They younger hums happily, long fingers kneading at the taut muscle. He leans in every now and again, pressing kisses into the tan skin. It’s smooth and warm underneath the plush of his lips and Hoseok finds himself blowing warm hair against the oil-slickened skin. He notices the twitch of Hyunwoo’s ear and contently gets back to the massaging.

His hands go lower, gliding over each muscle before pressing into it, dragging his palm up down the spine till he hears Hyunwoo moan ever so lighty. It urges him to press harder, knowing Hyunwoo prefers it over gentleness but Hoseok’s never really been rough. So the touch is gentle and firm, it takes all of Hyunwoo’s will to not fall asleep.

He’s endurance proves fruitful because it’s only minutes after blinking the sleep away, Hyunwoo feels Hoseok get up and position himself between the naked legs.

He’s too tired and Hoseok has to nudge the legs further open by himself.  It only hinders him for second until his hands get to work on the flesh of Hyunwoo ass. He pinches a little, smiling when his boyfriend makes a sound of annoyance.

Admittedly, this was his favourite part. Hyunwoo doesn’t see the point of it but Hoseok indulges himself anyway. Reaching form more, he takes his time parting the smooth muscles. Each hand span over each side with long fingers sink into the cheeks as his hands do a weird ‘grabby’ motion. He can imagine Hyunwoo must rolling eyes severely under those lids. Hoseok’s basically groping his ass

Finally content with his little diversion, he goes lower, rubbing firm circles into the thigh and calf muscle. An inevitable groan escapes Hyunwoo’s lips when Hoseok gets to work on his feet. The tired soles being mulled in submission by the firm oil-slickened fingers.

“Enjoying,” Hoseok purrs.

Hyunwoo doesn’t miss the underlying tone of lust. It’s only a matter of time.

But Hoseok always asks first,”May I?”

Knowing damn well Hyunwoo will give in. He doesn’t go further than a grunt and the other is already repositioning himself.

In the width between Hyunwoo’s legs, he kneels with knees wide apart, his feet sticking out from the bed. Soft palms comes to rest On Hyunwoo’ thighs and he can’t help but feel flustered.

Hoseok had said this was for his enjoyment but Hyunwoo doesn’t think that’s the full truth.

Giving way to his true desires, the thought alone arouses Hoseok. He had been fairly much more highly sexed than Hyunwoo but he’s found ways to feed his fantasies without completely begging his boyfriend to fuck him. He has absolutely nothing against begging. On the contrary, he quite enjoyed it. It’s just that power play requires time and that’s something they’ve been lacking lately. He makes do with what he can.

Although this ritual is by far the one he looks forward to the most.

He uses his nose to prod the space between the cheeks, the scent of the oil filling his nostrils. Teasingly, he nips at the smooth flesh, letting his tongue flicked into the separation before retracting it and pressing his lips further. His own cheeks press against the tan ones. It brings closer and closer to his own demons. His harden nipples ache and fells his member flex against the soft cotton of his pants but more importantly, he feels the sexual haze cloud his head. The urgency to get on and feed his lust threatens spill but Hoseok likes to take his time down the path of his perverse shamelessness.

Wetting his lips, he makes a point of burying his face deeper into the crack rather than spreading them apart His tongue darts blindly till Hoseok can feel the outline of the hole and he proceeds to run his tongue up and down over it. The warm saliva running through the parted space and if Hyunwoo wasn’t so exhausted he might express a greater sense of pleasure but he manages is a low groan. The younger continues to laps till he grows desperate. Retracting his face, Hoseok disregards the saliva smeared all over his mouth and cheeks. Instead, he licks his lips as he hovers over the path, putting more weight on his knees, he brings both hands up to spread the caramel cheeks. The wet ring of muscles protrudes and glistens with saliva, unconsciously he finds himself wetting his lips once more with the excess saliva pooling in his mouth.  

Hyunwoo lets out a low hiss at the cold air grazing the wet entrance, it catches Hoseok’s attention and he leans down to bite one of the cheeks. Grinning when Hyunwoo lifts his hips in reply. Eyes lidded with lust, he dips back but more finesse this time. He knows how Hyunwoo likes it and doesn’t bother with the unnecessary. The tip of his tongue circles the holes teasingly, lightly prodding against it till he slips the tip into the entrance. His back arching beautifully as he goes deeper.

 It always manages to surprise Hyunwoo and he fingers squirm at the sudden intrusion.

Pushing his tongue further, Hoseok closes his mouth over the entrance, plush lips encasing the puckered hole as he sucks on it. It draws a more prominent noise from his boyfriend, something between a grunt and a growl. Either way, it fuels him on and he releases the muscle in favour of fucking it with his tongue. It amazes Hoseok just what a profound effect it has on Hyunwoo. Considering his tongue was in nowhere close in comparison to the girth of a dick. He thinks Hyunwoo might take to bottoming if he enjoys this but he had simply waved off the idea when Hoseok suggested it.

Feeling the sudden shift of Hyunwoo’s hip, Hoseok starts to speed up the pampering. Retracting his tongue, he lets a blob of saliva glides off his tongue and into the tight entrance. Hyunwoo hasn’t been open wider than the width of Hoseok tongue and the hole quickly closes up, leaving some saliva drip down. He presses unhurried opened kisses to the muscle before flicking his tongue over the sensitive area. Hyunwoo shifts and Hoseok laps at the area one more time before gets up.

A series of moans leave his lips a he straightens himself. The tent in his pants persist and he had fought every urge to ground himself against the bed. The shirt is removed in a swift motion, tossed on the floor as he knees pad over to Hyunwoo’s side. He kneels on his side of the bed, on the double duvet. Fingers coming up to tweak his own nipples, another nasally moan is released as he watches Hyunwoo turn over. The elder’s cock springing free from the prior restriction. The sight has Hoseok burning with desire, he wants to filled so bad by the thickness.

Hyunwoo’s eyes flutters open just in time to catch Hoseok’s lustful gaze. He knows his boyfriend is beyond gone. As alluring as sleep is, nothing beats the sight of Hoseok crumbling underneath the heat of the ecstasy. Eyes heavy with lust, mouth hanging open, his tongue poking out unconsciously as ogles Hyunwoo body.

“So beautiful,” Hyunwoo barely whispers but Hoseok picks it up.

Being so non-verbal, Hoseok ears are sensitive to every noise Hyunwoo makes.

He darts forward and messily kisses the elder. Hyunwoo takes the opportunity to slide his arm between his legs, reaching up to cup the younger’s erection. It causes Hoseok to moan into his mouth, breaking the kiss short. He stares down into Hyunwoo’s dull eyes, his own wide and unstable. He’s just about ready to burst and Hyunwoo stroking him through the fabric doesn’t make it easier. Straightening himself up, his knees just inches away from Hyunwoo’s arm, he pulls the comfy cotton pants till they pool around his knees. Instead Hyunwoo reaches to rubbing the pink nubs roughly between his fingers, Hoseok instantly gasping in pleasure.

They know each other too well and nights like these, they try not prolong the inevitable. It’s not as unromantic as one would think but eventually sensual sex takes the backseat to just wanting to make love to your partner, even if your body is almost dead.

But Hoseok tends to get lost in the haze and Hyunwoo would never deny him. Reluctantly he moves out of Hyunwoo’s hold and situates himself at the side of his boyfriend's hip, sliding his knees back till he can comforting hover over the member. He doesn’t give in directly, but instead presses kisses to Hyunwoo’s groin area and licking up along the fine line of air, stop just below his navel.

He wouldn’t mind Hyunwoo’s hand in his hair but he understands that his boyfriend must be exhausted. Hoseok only wants to serve the best way he can, his submissive side winning over in sexual excitement.

The tip of his tongue glides up the length and Hyunwoo immediately closes his eyes, surrendering his body even further to Hoseok. Hot air is the only warning Hyunwoo gets as Hoseok open mouth comes to over the velvet of the head. He takes the length in entirely and even Hyunwoo’s exhausted body can’t help but buck against the heat. A deep groan filling the air, Hoseok flutters his eyes proudly as he deep throats the member. Only releasing when he feels himself choke. Breath heavily, he uses his tongue to lick around the sensitive head, wasting no time in prodding into the leaking slit. It turns him on further, the taste of Hyunwoo’s precum overpowering his palate. Slipping back down once again, he hollows his cheeks as bobs up and down. One hand is planted by his side while one hand has reached over Hyunwoo’s thigh, to rest between the open legs. It’s preferable because Hyunwoo hand been verbal about not enjoying the use of hands no matter how gifted he considered them.

The elder’s breath becomes shallow and the pull tugging at his stomach tempts him to grab Hoseok by the hair and push him further down.

“Baby,” he mutters as his face screws up in the wake of the oncoming climax.

Hoseok aptly understands, he teases the slit once more before deep throating his boyfriend. Sliding the cock almost completely out of his mouth before plunging it back in, the thick saliva messily gathering in Hyunwoo dark hairs.

The quicker Hyunwoo’s breath gets, the tighter Hoseok’s lips gets around the cock. The younger blisses out as Hyunwoo’s fingers come grip his blonde tresses, holding him in place. He doesn’t fight but he works his tongue instead, hungrily awaiting his reward. The grip in his hair tightens and in a matter of seconds, Hoseok feels hot liquid spurting into the back of his throat. He has no choice but to swallow immediately. Hyunwoo holds him there till he's completely dry. Hyunwoo groans but Hoseok’s own oncoming climax renders his senses numb. Hanging to the last thread of his indecency, he savours the bit of cum leaking pooling at the tip, moaning as the dick softens in his mouth.

He doesn’t need to push, he’s already right on the edge. Burying his face into Hyunwoo’s groin, he muffles his high pitched whines. He doesn’t want to the disturb the other, knowing well that Hyunwoo has probably passed out after climax. The orgasm depleting the remainder of his energy.

Bucking slightly, Hoseok is unphased by his tendency of cuming without stimulation. He was easily aroused and had enough experience to control himself. Control though, was never needed with Hyunwoo. So he lets himself come undone, moaning into his lover’s skin before he lets his senses go into over drive and every part of him shudders in pure pleasure. He immediately feels colder once the high disperses and he kisses the skin underneath him before he moves away. His own seed is dripping off the tan skin of Hyunwoo’s thigh. It doesn’t bother him, Hyunwoo looks peaceful as he sleeps. Hoseok smiles goofily at the sight. He’s weak for his boyfriend’s sleeping face. Scratch that, he’s weak for Hyunwoo in general.

His own body now exhausted, Hoseok sullenly looks around as he plans his action wisely, not wanting to use his remainder energy frivolously.The cum comes first, the sheets are stained but he doesn’t want the duvet to get messed. Tugging off his pants, he wipes the mess, cleaning the Hyunwoo’s thigh as well. Grabbing the shirt of the floor, he heads to the bathroom and discards of the clothes in the hamper, blowing out the candles on the way back to bed. He does a mental recall, double checking if the house is locked up and all the lights are off. Content and ready to surrender to the new day, he covers Hyunwoo’s naked body with the blanket. Crawling over his sleeping lover, Hoseok slips into his side of the bed . His body curls against Hyunwoo’s and he rest his knee of the elder’s thigh as he wraps his arms around’s Hyunwoo’s much more muscular one. Nose nuzzling against the smooth of Hyunwoo shoulder, he hears his boyfriend mumble something incoherent.

He doesn’t know what he said but he answers any way,”I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> experimental and unedited (errors are plenty, i feel it)  
> also i suck at smut but i keep trying.  
> Opinions are appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
